The strange side of things
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Alright we have an oc who is more than a tad bit strange and Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a mission with her when things get weird. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking ass made me late again, if he hadn't wanted that this morning I would have made it in time, stupid Sasuke." Naruto mutters as he walks to a bridge and stops." No fucking way they left without me!" He shouts clearly pissed. "Moron the silver haired bastard sent me to see that you went to the hokage we have a mission, and the pink menace is at her home vomiting." Sasuke says from behind Naruto.

"Fuck! Teme, dont scare me like that!" The blonde shouts. "Hn. Tough you know you like it." Sasuke says and starts walking away to the village center.

"It's about time you showed up." Tsunade says firmly. The boys nod." Now that you are here I need you both to head past the mountains and to the temple there is something that we need to have, you will have a girl accompanying you, you are to leave immediately." Tsunade says.

* * *

"You done yet Sasuke you take forever to get ready to leave." Naruto complains while sitting on Sasuke's bed. "It's not my fault you hate the feeling of being watched here, I'm used to it." Sasuke says from down the hall as he walks towards his room where Naruto is waiting. "It gives me the creeps sometimes still I swear i see people walking around out here, and nobody comes out here." Naruto says.

Sasuke walks in the room and walks over to the blonde. "You didn't seem to mind much earlier this morning." Sasuke says before kissing Naruto.

A minute later Sasuke pulls back. "Now I'm ready lets go."

Naruto nods and they leave through the window.

* * *

"Sasuke slow down it's lunchtime." Naruto says jumping from tree to tree with Sasuke. "Hn I think not just toss me a tomato." The raven says glancing to his side. "Naruto stop." Sasuke says grabbing Naruto to keep him from moving forward. Naruto blinks and turns his head and sees Sasuke scanning the ground. "Don't move or make a sound." Sasuke mouths and Naruto blinks in response.

A girl with blueish green hair in pigtails stops directly below them. She is wearing a pink and green outfit. -cute of course yet she can move freely in it-

"Show yourselves." The girl says with a sweet voice and Sasuke deems it safe and shoves Naruto from the tree. Naruto lands on his stomach while Sasuke jumps down and lands next to Naruto. "Ninja, you are late your hokage said you would be here sooner." The girl says sounding annoyed.

"Oi teme did you know our mission involved a little kid?" Naruto asks. "Hn."

"I'm not just some little kid, I'm not a kid at all I'm 17 years old blondie." The girl says. "Forgive Naruto he doesn't quite understand how to keep his thoughts quiet."Sasuke says and the girl nods.

Naruto sits down and pulls out a rice ball and starts eating it.

"Lets go we cant be late to the temple." The girl says her hazle eyes showing no emotion. Naruto gets up after a minute and looks to the girl. "You go ahead we will catch up in a few minutes." Says Naruto as Sasuke nods, the girl then goes ahead.

"It's best to finish what you start." Naruto says whil Sasuke grins." Later not now." Sasuke says then kisses Naruto and runs his fingers across the scars on Naruto's face.

-Later that night they are about halfway to the temple-

Sasuke pauses. "Let's stop here for tonight." He says motioning to a cave. The girl nods. "If it makes any difference while you guys fuck and try to act like i don't know about the looks of lust you share, I would prefer to sleep under the stars enjoy the cave." She says walking to a tree.

"Hn. Works for me." Sasuke says while Naruto just stands there stunned. Annoyed Sasuke grabs Naruto and picks him up like a sack of potatoes and walks in the cave with him.

Sasuke puts Naruto down and forms handsigns." There, now she won't be able to hear or see us." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto turns pink as Sasuke starts to strip and then goes to Naruto who is doing the same.

* * *

-im sure you are wondering about the girl-

The moon is just over the trees, a soft breeze flows through the leaves of the trees. The girl smiles at the moon as she lets her hair down allowing it to rest just at her lower back. "Ah what a beautiful evening, I can't remember the last time a night was as perfect as this." She says with a quiet voice as not to disrupt the sleeping wild life. She raises her head and her arms, she brings one foot down softly and starts to dance. She twirls around, her hair flowing like water around her.

Slowly the moon gets higher in the sky as the girl keeps dancing, the moon acting as her spotlight.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" Naruto asks quietly as Sasuke stands at the mouth of the cave. "Nothing, she's just been dancing all night don't you find that strange at all?"

Naruto shrugs and pulls his bright orange pants up and pulls his jacket on. "Not really." He says as Sasuke forms handsigns removing the sound barrier. The girl finally stops dancing and waves her hand up in a very strange way, the trees rustle and she opens her eyes. Naruto walks out of the cave and sets up breakfast.

"That was a lovely dance." Naruto says while sasuke keeps a bit of distance. " We never got your name." He says. The girl frowns, " Sorry about that I am Kaiya." She says as she gracefully sits down. Sasuke watches her carefully.

"Did you want something to eat?" Naruto asks holding out some cereal. She sakes her head. "I'm not hungry, but thank you for the offer." She says while Sasuke watches her with a curious look in his eyes.

Naruto gives kaiya a strage look, then srugs and puts it away. "Naruto make a clone now."Sasuke says while doing the same, Naruto nods makes a shadow clone.

"We will follow you at a distance but, our clones will be with you." Sasuke says. Kaiya nods and both boys disapear, Naruto's clone scratches his head. "Lets get moving." The clone says.


	2. notice

**alright this is not an update. if you would like this story and would like me to return to it, drop a review and let me know. I read every review, and will listen to your opinions. so if you want me to write more for this story just tell me and I will get to it sooner than later.**

 **-thatcrazyoifan**


End file.
